Zwarte Fee
Fiona, beter bekend als de is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Ze maakt haar debuut in de 9e aflevering van het 6e seizoen. Ze wordt gespeeld door actrice Jaime Murray. Geschiedenis Voor de eerste vloek Op een punt in een haar leven ontmoet ze Malcolm en wordt ze zwanger. Durende een donkere en koude winter wordt hun zoontje geboren. Vlak daarna krijgen ze bezoek van de Blauwe Fee en Tijgerlelie,de petemoei van het jongetje. De Blauwe Fee vertelt hen dat het de lotsbestemming van hun zoontje is om de redder te worden en dat hij zal sterven tijdens het gevecht met het Grote Kwaad. Fiona raakt geobsedeerd met het zoeken naar feeën kennis om de profetie te stoppen. Ze gelooft dat het Grote Kwaad, van wie wordt gezegd dat ze geboren wordt in de winter met een halvemaan op haar pols, een kind is dat snel geboren zal worden. Fiona steelt het toverstafje van Tijgerlelie en verandert haarzelf in een fee, omdat ze gelooft dat ze dan meer macht heeft om haar zoon te beschermen. Samen met Tijgerlelie gaat ze op zoek naar het kind, met het halvemaantje op de pols, maar geen enkele van de kinderen heeft het. Ze wil dan de Donkere vloek creëeren, om alle kinderen naar het Land Zonder Magie te verbannen, om zo te voorkomen dat een van hen het Grote Kwaad zou kunnen worden. Fiona overtuigt Tijgerlelie om haar naar de Heilige Feeën Kluis te brengen, waar de ingrediënten liggen die ze nodig heeft voor de vloek, hoewel ze liegt tegen Tijgerlelie over welke spreuken ze wil combineren. Wanneer Tijgerlelie de waarheid ontdekt, probeert ze Fiona te stoppen, maar Fiona rukt haar hart uit. De bereidheid om de petemoei van haar zoontje te vermoorden om hem voor zijn lot te behoeden, zorgt ervoor dat haar magie zwart en donker wordt. Beide feeën zijn geschokt, wanneer op Fiona's pols een halvemaan verschijnt, als bewijs dat zij het Grote Kwaad is waar haar zoon tegen zal moeten vechten en zijn leven tegen zal verliezen. Nadat de Blauwe Fee Tijgerlelie haar hart heeft teruggeven, geeft ze Fiona de Scharen van het lot om haar eigen lot te veranderen door deze door te knippen, maar Fiona beweert dat ze haar macht nodig heeft om haar zoon te beschermen. Bang voor een toekomst waarin haar zoon hoe dan ook zal overlijden, gebruikt ze de scharen om zijn lot door te knippen. De Blauwe Fee verbant haar dan naar het Donker Rijk en neemt haar toverstafje in beslag. Voordat Fiona door het portaal verdwijnt, belooft ze dat ze alles zal doen wat in haar macht ligt om op een dag terug te keren naar haar zoon. In de nasleep ervan, brengen de Blauwe Fee en Tijgerlelie Fiona's kind terug naar Malcolm, die nu gelooft dat zijn vrouw dood is. Ziek van verdriet, geeft hij zijn zoon de schuld van Fiona's dood en verbitterd geeft hij hem de naam Repelsteeltje. (''The Black Fairy)'' In het donkere rijk verstrijkt de tijd anders en alles is er mogelijk. Fiona kan er net lang genoeg weg om een kind te ontvoeren, voor het rijk haar weer naar binnen sleept. Hoewel ze ook tijdelijk kan worden opgeroepen door een bezwering. De kinderen die ze ontvoerd moeten voor haar werken in de mijn om daar het zwarte feeënstof voor haar te ontginnen. Na verloop van tijd, wordt Fiona bekend als de Zwarte Fee. (Going Home, Changelings, Wish you were here, Mother's little helper, Awake) Op de een of andere manier, belandt de perkamentrol met de Donkere Vloek in Bald Mountain in het Betoverd Bos. ("Darkness on the Edge of Town", "Mother's Little Helper") Een beetje van de zwarte feeënstof kwam in het bezit van Sneeuwwitje. (Snow Falls, There's no place like home) Repelsteeltje is van plan om de Zwarte Fee op te roepen met de bezwering, haar te lokken met een baby en te verlammen met inktvisinkt. Nadat ze bevroren is door de inkt, herkent ze hem als de Duistere en merkt op dat als hij haar kent, zou moeten weten dat de inkt niet lang werkt. Hij vertelt haar dat ze het kind nog niet mag hebben, daar hij haar eerst wat vragen over zichzelf wil stellen. Beginnend met zij nieuwsgierigheid waarom zij, als een ontvoerdster van baby's, het enige kind dat van haar was in de steek liet. Geschokt realiseert ze zich dat Repelsteeltje haar zoon is waar ze jaren geleden van gescheiden is, maar wanneer ze haar zelfbeheersing terug heeft liegt ze tegen hem en vertelt hem dat ze macht over liefde verkoos. Deze verklaring en het feit dat Belle het kindje komt redden, leidt Repelsteeltje lang genoeg af zodat ze de inktvisinkt af kan schudden. De Zwarte Fee pakt Repelsteeltje vast, giechelend dat zijn tijd om vragen te stellen op is, voor ze hem aan de kant schuift. Ze transformeert zich in haar feeën vorm en vliegt weg. ("Changelings", "The Black Fairy") Na de derde vloek De Zwarte Fee brengt een bezoekje aan Storybrooke, waar ze Moeder-overste onderschept, die met haar kleinzoon Gideon door het bos vliegt. Ze valt haar aan en hoewel Moeder-overste terugvecht, maakt ze geen kans tegen haar. Ze wordt later door de anderen nonnen meer dood dan levend gevonden. De Zwarte Fee neemt Gideon mee naar haar domein, het Donkere rijk, waar ze het kindermeisje vertelt voor hem te zorgen alsof het haar eigen zoon is, aangezien hij heel speciaal is. Het kindermeisje ontdekt een boekje tussen zijn dekentjes, maar de Zwarte Fee pakt het haar af. Nadat Gideon is opgegroeid tot een jongen jongen, dwingt ze hem om in een cel te wonen en in de mijnen te werken zoals de andere kinderen. Uiteindelijk vindt hij het boekje tussen de eigendommen va de Zwarte Fee en steelt het. Hij leest het voor aan Roderick, de jongen in de cel naast de zijne. Op een nacht worden ze onderbroken door de Zwarte Fee, ze vertelt hem dat ze wist dat hij het had gestolen. Gideon zegt haar dat het niet van haar is, omdat hij het berichtje voor in het boek heeft gelezen en weet dat zijn echte moeder het voor hem heeft achtergelaten. De Zwarte Fee neemt het mee, tegen Gideon vertellend dat hij geen held kan zijn, zoals zijn naamgenoot en hoofdpersoon uit het boek en dat ze dat kan bewijzen. Ze laat zijn cel open, wanneer ze Roderick afvoert. Gideon ontdekt dit, maar is te bang om het tegen de Zwarte Fee op te nemen, ondanks Rodericks roep voor hulp. De Zwarte Fee neemt Roderick mee naar de torenkamer waar ze hem martelt. ("Ill-Boding Patterns", "Mother's Little Helper" Jaren later, roept de Zwarte Fee Gideon bij zich en vertelt hem dat het zijn 28e verjaardag, wat hem verrast aangezien hij nooit heeft geweten wanneer zijn verjaardag was. Ze plaagt hem, opmerkend dat iedereen een verjaardag heeft, hoewel hij de zijne nooit gevierd heeft. Wanneer er Feeënstof ''naar haar gebracht wordt vanuit de mijnen, ontdekt ze dat de sleutel van de kluis waar ze de Feeënstof bewaart weg is. Ze stuurt Gideon, bewapend met een klein flesje feeënstof op pad om de schuldige te vinden. Ze is er zich van bewust dat Roderick de schuldige is en is van plan hem te testen om te zien of hij haar zou verraden. Gideon luistert naar Rodericks verhaal en stemt ermee hem te helpen contact te zoeken met de redster in een ander rijk via een ''Kristallen Bol. De Zwarte Fee ontdekt hen en versplintert de bol, haar teleurstelling in Gideon onthullend. Hoewel ze hem fysiek geen pijn zal doen, bereidt ze zich voor om Roderick aan te vallen als straf. In een poging haar te stoppen, gooit Gideon de feeënstof naar haar, maar ze ontwijkt het en verontwaardigt zich erover dat hij zoiets tegen zijn eigen moeder zou gebruiken. Ze gebruikt dan wat van de stof op Roderick, hem veranderend in een kever en vertrapt hem onder haar voet, een geshokte Gideon vertellend dat dit zijn schuld is. Ze rukt zijn hart uit, zodat ze hem kan commanderen om naar het rijk te gaan waar de redster woont en haar te vermoorden. Als hij in het Land zonder Magie is steelt hij ook Hrunting om de spreuk te verbreken waarmee de Zwarte Fee aan haar rijk gebonden is. ("Mother's Little Helper") Gideon arriveert in Storybrooke en liegt tegen zijn ouders over zijn plan om Emma, de redster, te vermoorden, zodat hij haar krachten kan gebruiken om de Zwarte Fee te verslaan. Zijn eerste gevecht met Emma resulteert in een overwinning voor haar. Emma spaart hem dankzij zijn vaders smeekbeden en de Zwarte Fee bedenkt een nieuw plan. Ze forceert Gideon om Killian, Emma's Ware Liefde, naar het Betoverd bos te sturen, om hem als hefboom te gebruiken, weigerend hem te laten gaan totdat ze met hem samenwerkt. Ze gaan naar het Huis van de tovenaar, onder het valse voorwendsel dat ze een portaal openen om Killian terug te brengen, zodat Emma hem vertrouwt. In plaats daarvan komt er een enorme spin door het portaal, die Emma vastbindt in zijn web, als Gideon verdwijnt. Als Emma langzaam stikt, begint Hrunting het portaal, te openen, en hoewel ze uiteindelijk gered wordt door Mr.Gold is het genoeg om de Zwarte Fee door te laten. Gideon wil de Zwarte Fee vertellen dat haar plan mislukt is, maar ze verschijnt achter hem, hem bedankend voor zijn hulp en zegt hem dat ze nog veel meer te doen hebben. (Wish You Were Here, Tougher Than the Rest, Page 23, A Wondrous Place,Mother's Little Helper) Ze gaat naar het Pandjeshuis van haar zoon om haar aanwezigheid in Storybrooke aan hem te onthullen. Mr.Gold vraagt haar hoe ze hier gekomen is, waarop Gideon binnenkomt, als bewijs van zijn vermeende verraad aan Mr.Gold en Belle. Mr.Gold probeert haar aan te vallen, ze grijpt de dolk en beveelt hem te stoppen. Ze belooft dat ze hem geen andere bevelen zal geven en geeft de dolk terug, opmerkend dat ze verwacht dat hij zich aan haar zijde zal voegen als hij de duisternis ziet die ze met zich meebrengt. Later ontmoet ze Emma en Mary Margaret in het bos, waar ze een aantal Elvenbloemen hebben gevonden, die bloeide vanwege de aanwezigheid van de Zwarte Fee. Ze onthult zichzelf en Gideon, teleurgesteld dat de bloemen haar komst al onthuld hadden. Ze vertelt Emma haar plan om haar te vermoorden in het laatste gevecht en ze laat Gideon alle bloemen vernietigen, zodat Emma en Mary Margarets enige kans om haar en David uit hun gedeelde vloek te halen verkeken is. Ze realiseert zich alleen niet dat Gideons liefde voor zijn moeder hem de kracht heeft gegeven haar te weerstaan en hij laat een bloem staan. Een feit dat later bekend gemaakt wordt door Mr.Gold, die zich heeft gerealiseerd dat de Zwarte Fee in het bezit is van Gideons hart en haar verzekerd dat hij niet zal stoppen tot hij het terug heeft. De Zwarte Fee merkt dan op dat wanneer zij een gevecht aan zouden gaan ze de hele stad zouden vernietigen, een risico dat Mr.Gold bereidt is te nemen. ("Awake") Na het vinden van een groeiende voorraad feeën kristal in de mijnen, bedenkt de Zwarte Fee een plan om Zelena daar heen te lokken en haar magie te gebruiken om er Zwart kristal van te maken, zodat ze de eindstrijd kan beginnnen. Ze gaat naar Zelena's huis, waar ze de pasgeboren baby in haar armen neemt net voor Zelena de babykamer binnenkomt en ontdekt dat haar baby weg is. De Zwarte Fee onthult zichzelf, Zelena plagend dat het moeilijk is om op kinderen te letten. De Zwarte Fee toonde het verlangen om de baby wat langer vast te mogen houden, toen Zelena Robin terugpakte, stellend dat ze de nieuwe "baby geur" heerlijk vind. Ze biedt Zelena aan om haar kant te kiezen, aangezien ze nogal alleen lijkt, maar Zelena weigert dit. De Zwarte Fee waarschuwt haar dat ze niet alleen wil zijn voor wat er komen gaat, waarop Zelena zegt dat ze niet bang is voor haar. De Zwarte Fee laat haar aanbod staan en vertelt Zelena dat ze naar de mijnen moet komen als ze zich bedenkt. In plaats daarvan besluit ze, tegen Regina's wil in, alleen naar de mijnen te gaan om de Zwarte Fee met een aanval te verrassen. Wanneer de zusjes hierover ruziën, laat ze Gideon Regina afleiden, terwijl Zelena haar achtervolgt. Zelena weet haar te pakken te krijgen en gooit haar tegen de muur, voordat ze haar magie op de Zwarte Fee loslaat. De Zwarte Fee blijkt echter onaangetast en gebruikt Zelena's magie om het feeën kristal te doordrenken met haar zwarte magie Gideon en Regina arriveren in de mijnen, als Zelena vraagt waarom ze haar eigen magie niet heeft gebruikt. De Zwarte Fee legt uit dat Zelena's magie uit balans is vanwege een gebrek aan liefde, terwijl haar eigen magie in balans is en daarom nutteloos voor haar, omdat ze zeker is van zichzelf. Ze teleporteert Regina en Zelena de mijn uit. Desondanks, vernietigt Zelena niet veel later haar magie, zodat het kristal weer normaal wordt, tot groot ongenoegen van de Zwarte Fee. Bij de wensput, bespioneert de Zwarte Fee via een kristallen bol de helden, ontdekkend dat Emma Moeder Overste weer tot leven heeft kunnen wekken. Gideon merkt op dat het erop lijkt dat de helden haar gaan verslaan, eerst door haar zwarte magie af te nemen, daarna door het redden van Moeder Overste en vraagt of ze echt zo bang is voor de gebroken toverstaf, waar Moeder Overste een deel van heeft. De Zwarte Fee haalt met schijnbare onverschilligheid haar schouders op en noemt het een prul. Ze vertelt hem de reden dat ze van Moeder Overste af wil, die haar donkerste geheim kent : de echte reden waarom ze Repelsteeltje achterliet toen hij nog een baby was. (''Where Bluebirds Fly'' Met de Zwarte Fee vermomd als Mary Margaret en Gideon vermomd als David gaan ze het Pandjeshuis binnen om getuige te zijn van Mr.Golds poging om Moeder Overste uit haar coma te laten ontwaken. Moeder Overste komt bij en vertelt de helden dat dat andere helft van de toverstaf in het hart van Storybrooke ligt. Voor ze nog iets kan zeggen, begint de Zwarte Fee haar te wurgen. Emma kijkt met shock naar haar moeder, onthult Fiona dat zij Mary Margaret niet is en schudt ook Gideon zijn vermomming als David af. Fiona teleporteert zichzelf en Moeder Overste naar de mijnen, terwijl Mr.Gold Gideon gevangen houdt. Fiona vraagt Moeder Overste waar het andere deel van de toverstaf is, maar Moeder Overste zegt haar dat ze niks zal loslaten. De Zwarte gebruikt dan een hulpmiddeltje om informatie aan haar te ontrekken en ontdekt dat het missend deel verstopt is in het restaurant. Als ze daar aankomt hebben de helden het missende deel al gevonden. Fiona eist dat ze het haar geven, maar Regina weigert het te geven zonder een gevecht. Fiona daagt haar uit, met plezier neemt Regina de uitdaging aan, voor ze hen beide naar buiten teleporteert. Fiona bereidt zich voor om haar magie op Regina los te laten, wanneer Zelena haar aanrijdt, zodat ze door de lucht vliegt voor ze op haar gezicht valt. Fiona trekt zich terug en confronteert later Mr.Gold, die nu enige kennis heeft van zijn moeders geschiedenis en zijn lotsbestemming haar te doden. Ze dringt erop aan dat hij nog niet alles weet en gebruikt haar magie om hem te laten zien wat tot haar verbanning leidde. Verrast ontdekt hij dat ze wel van hem hield en dat ze hem onwillig moest verlaten, hoewel hij haar bekritiseert voor het feit dat ze macht boven liefde verkoos. Fiona verdedigt haar keuze, stellend dat ze haar macht nodig had om hem te beschermen, maar Mr.Gold maakt haar uit voor leugenaar, aangezien hij zichzelf hetzelfde vertelde toen hij macht boven zijn eerste kind verkoos. Ze blijft bij haar beslissing, bewerend dat alles wat ze deed was om hem te beschermen van de gevaren van de buitenwereld. Mr.Gold beschouwt het alleen onveilig vanwege slechteriken zoals zij. Vervolgens verontschuldigt ze zich voor het maken van haar verkeerde keuzes met de overtuiging dat ze ze maakte uit liefde voor hem en ze betreurt het dat ze hem pijn heeft gedaan. Mr.Gold wijst haar erop dat ze ook Gideon pijn heeft gedaan, wat ze rechtvaardigt door te zeggen dat het hem sterk heeft gemaakt. Mr.Gold reflecteert de dingen die hij heeft gedaan met zijn beide zonen, die allebei begonnen met goede bedoelingen en slecht eindigden. Fiona is ervan overtuigt dat dit betekent dat hij zich in haar kan inleven en vraagt hem om opnieuw te beginnen als gezin, als hij haar kan vergeven. Mr.Gold gaat vermoedelijk akkoord en bedriegt de helden door hen te laten denken dat hij de Zwarte Fee vermoord heeft. Fiona geeft Gideons hart aan Mr.Gold, maar eigenlijk houdt ze Gideons hart en geeft Mr.Gold een hart dat bedriegelijk echt op dat van Gideon lijkt. Later ontmoet ze haar zoon weer als ze samenspannen om Emma te vermoorden op de dag van haar huwelijk. ("The Black Fairy", "The Final Battle Part 2") Nadat ze een wolk van zwarte feeënstof in de binnenkant van de klokkentoren heeft verstopt, die de Donkere Vloek zal ontketenen om precies zes uur, maakt de Zwarte Fee zich bekend aan Emma door Mary Margarets oude trouwjurk zwart te kleuren. Zelfvoldaan brengt Fiona Emma's onvermogen naar boven om weg te rennen van haar verleden als klein zielig weesje en geeft haar de kans om haar hart nu aan haar te overhandigen in plaats van het gevecht met haar aan te gaan in de eindstrijd. Wanneer Emma weigert, laat Fiona haar in de klokkentoren zien wat ze nog voor haar in petto heeft. De Zwarte Fee schiet haar zoon te hulp wanneer Killian hem uitschakelt met Nachtschade en wacht later op Emma in het kantoor van de burgemeester. Nadat Emma arriveert om de eindstrijd met haar aan te gaan, merkt Fiona op dat ze eigenlijk wilde wachten tot de de vloek haar zou scheiden van haar familie, maar dat ze het uiteindelijk voor haar deden. Ze teleporteert Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Regina en Zelena het kantoor binnen, die allemaal verlamd zijn, vanwege Regina's Vriesdrankje, dat Mr.Gold van haar gestolen heeft en op hen heeft gebruikt. Met haar kristallen bol, laat ze een audio horen van een jonge Emma en stelt spottend vast hoeveel ellende ze er in hoort, waarop Emma haar magisch probeert te wurgen, maar het werkt niet. Fiona wijst haar er op dat het komt, omdat Emma eindelijk de waarheid begrijpt ; ze kan niet alleen vechten. Emma trekt zich terug, alleen om later terug te komen en haar hart vrijwillig aan de Zwarte Fee te geven. Fiona rukt haar hart uit, maar kan het niet vernietigen en laat het vallen waarop Henry binnenstormt onthullend dat Emma nooit alleen is geweest, omdat haar hart het lied bevat van degene die haar liefhebben. Emma's macht groeit weer wanneer ze haar lied begint te zingen. De Zwarte Fee valt haar aan met haar magie, maar het heeft geen effect op Emma. Fiona kijkt toe wanneer Emma doorzingt om haar vrienden en familie te bevrijden en wanneer het lied de hoogste noot bereikt, schiet er wit licht door de kamer, die verlamming ongedaan maakt. Nadat ze haar hart terugkrijgt van Henry, waarschuwt een kwade Fiona haar dat haar vloek veel erger zal zijn dan ze zich ooit kan indenken. (The Song in Your Heart) Tijdens de vierde vloek Gedurende vloek, regeert Fiona met strenge hand over Storybrooke als de niewe burgemeester. Ondertussen probeert ze Emma, die in een inrichting zit, ervan te overtuigen om zich te blijven focussen op haar herstel, door Henry's ideeën dat sprookjes echt zijn af te keuren. Zonder dat Emma het weet is dit de eindstrijd, waarin haar geloof helemaal is uitgedoofd. Hele rijken zullen instorten vanwege het verlies van magie en Fiona zal ongekende macht krijgen die haar in staat stellen om verder te gaan dan de wetten van de magie. Ze vindt Henry, die een bezoek brengt aan Emma in de psychiatrische inrinchting. Ze pakt het Sprookjesboek van hem af en probeert later Emma over te halen om het te verbranden om tegenover Henry te bewijzen dat de verhalen niet waar zijn. Emma weigert met tegenzin, om Henry niet te kwetsen, waarop Fiona Dr.Hopper vraagt het boek bij te houden. Niet veel later krijgt ze een telefoontje van de inrichting dat Emma verdwenen is, dat haar leidt naar Henry die het boek wil stelen uit Dr.Hoppers kantoor, waar ze hem op magische wijze van de trap duwt, zodat hij zijn arm breekt. Wanneer Mr.Gold naar haar te komt voor antwoorden over Belle, die naar verluidt Gideon en hem lang geleden verlaten heeft, laat ze hem een foto zien waarop Belle een gelukkig leven leidt zonder haar man en zoon. Ze moedigt hem aan het verleden achter zich te laten, omdat hij nooit de man zou kunnen zijn van wie Belle wil dat hij is, maar dat hij nog steeds de man kan zijn die zijn zoon nodig heeft. Mr.Gold bedankt haar en vertrekt. Fiona opent het sprookjesboek en ziet Henry's krabbels, realiserend dat het een boodschap is over het eindigen van de eindstrijd. Emma, er door Fiona van overtuigd dat Henry's waanideeën hem op een dag nog meer lichamelijk letsel kunnen kosten, verbrandt het boek en verlaat Storybrooke nadat ze Henry gedag heeft gezegd. ("The Final Battle Part 1", "The Final Battle Part 2") Fiona is woedend als ze ontdekt dat Emma is teruggekeerd en dat ze nog steeds een klein beetje geloof heeft in Henry. Ze forceert Gideon haar te helpen met het zoeken naar de toverstaf, die ergens in het Pandjeshuis is verstopt. Nadat ze de toverstaf terugheeft gebruikt ze hem om de symbolen te onctijferen, die iets zeggen over het eindigen van de eindstrijd, wanneer licht licht verslaat. Mr.Gold, die zijn herinneringen al die tijd heeft behouden, confronteert Fiona met de waarheid over Belle, die ze opzettelijk bij hem en Gideon vandaan heeft gehouden. Fiona houdt vol dat ze het voor zijn eigen bestwil heeft gedaan, aangezien Belle zich toch van hem zou hebben afgekeerd vanwege zijn duistere kant. Ze belooft hem dat wanneer de eindstrijd eindigt, haar magie ongekend wordt en haar in staat zal stellen zijn familie van hem te laten houden zonder dat hij de krachten van de Duistere hoeft op te geven. Ze biedt zelfs aan om zijn overleden zoon Baelfire terug te halen. Mr.Gold weigert, hoe verleidelijk het ook is, omdat hij niet langer de prijs van magie wil betalen. Mr.Gold pakt de toverstaf en gebruikt hem om haar magisch te wurgen, tot ze op haar knieën valt, terwijl hij haar belooft haar te laten boeten voor wat ze zijn familie heeft aangedaan. Bespottend zegt ze dat haar stoppen de eindstrijd niet zal eindigen en onthult het bericht in de symbolen uit Henry's boek. Wanneer Mr.Gold zich realiseert dat ze van plan is om Gideon Emma te laten vermoorden en dat ze nog altijd zijn hart heeft, bekend Fiona dat ze hem dat bevel al gegeven heeft en dat ze niet verwacht dat haar dood het bevel ongedaan zal maken. Mr.Gold, die bereidt is het risico te nemen om daar achter te komen, vermoordt haar. Door de dood van de Zwarte Fee, wordt haar vloek ongedaan gemaakt, waardoor Emma's familie en vrienden weer terugkeren naar Storybrooke en ze allemaal hun herinneringen weer terug krijgen. ("The Final Battle Part 2") Magische Vermogens Feeën magie - Het gebruik van feeënmagie en toverstafjes Hart uitrukken - Het vermogen om iemands hart uit te rukken en zo de controle te krijgen over de persoon of te vermoorden. Gedaante verwisseling - Het vermogen om van uiterlijk te veranderen. Telekinese - Het vermogen om de beweging van objecten, mensen of dieren te beheersen. Teleportatie - Het vermogen om zichzelf en anderen van de ene naar de andere locatie te teleporteren. Familie ---- Notities: *Goud = Biologische familie en huwelijk *Blauw = Adoptiefamilie *Rood = Stieffamilie *Volle lijnen duiden bloed ouder-kind relaties *Stippellijnen duiden huwelijk, adoptie relaties en relaties die resulteren in nakomelingen Trivia *De naam Fiona is de vrouwelijke vorm van Fionn, dat eerlijk of wit betekent. Ironisch genoeg veranderd Fiona in de Zwarte Fee *De Zwarte Fee is te zien in in de Tussentitel voor de aflevering The Black Fairy *De bezwering om haar op te roepen luidt ; Let the night sky tremble, as the Dark Star shall fall. Awake, Black Fairy, and heed my call. (Laat de nachtelijk hemel huiveren, als de Donkere ster valt. Ontwaak, Zwarte Fee, en luister naar mijn oproep. *De Zwarte Fee verklaart dat ze zwarte magie praktisch heeft uitgevonden. Hoewel de Zwarte Fee pas eeuwen nadat de Duisternis was geboren donker werd. Veel van de entiteiten waar onze helden het tegen op moesten nemen zijn om die reden dus niet uit Fiona ontstaan, inclusief maar niet beperkt tot; **De magie van Regina, Cora en Zelena. **De krachten van Cruella en andere gevolgen van het schrijfwerk van Isaac. **Repelsteeltje, Nimue en alle andere Duisteren. **''Hades'' en zijn duistere bedreigingen in de Onderwereld. (Mother's Little Helper) *De Zwarte Fee zou in feite de oudste persoon kunnen zijn die ooit geleefd heeft. Dit wordt ondersteund door het feit dat ze naar het Donkere rijk werd verbannen toen Repelsteeltje nog maar een kind was. Hoewel de tijd daar anders verstrijkt, omdat Gideon daar 28 jaar geleefd heeft en er in het echt amper een dag voorbij is gegaan. Dus tegen de tijd dat ze naar Storybrooke kwam, zou ze duizenden jaren oud kunnen zijn. (Wish You Were Here, Mother's Little Helper, The Black Fairy) *Volgens de Duisternis is Merlijn echter de oudste persoon in alle rijken, maar het is mogelijk dat de Duisternis dit vanuit het perspectief van de andere rijken zei, exclusief het Donkere Rijk, waar de tijd anders verstrijkt. ('Broken Heart') en:Black Fairy